1. Field
This invention relates in general to an image processing apparatus and a method for controlling such apparatus. The image processing apparatus comprises an automatic document feeder for automatically conveying and for separating the manuscript (document) with a plurality of pages set on a tray. The image processing apparatus also comprises an image processor for reading and storing an image of the manuscript separated by the automatic document feeder.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, the apparatus comprising an automatic document feeder for conveying and separating a manuscript with a plurality of pages, and an image processor for reading and storing an image of the manuscript separated by the automatic document feeder, is commercially available. However, such an apparatus, for example a low-cost facsimile apparatus, cannot handle a large amount of manuscripts at one time.
Conventionally, for example, following method is used when a user wants to send a large amount of manuscripts. First, the user divides the large amount of manuscripts into a plurality of manuscript sets. Next, the user places first manuscript set on the automatic document feeder, then the facsimile apparatus reads the first manuscript set, thus the first image file for the first manuscript set is generated. The user repeats such operation for all remaining the divided manuscript sets, thus a plurality of image data files for all the manuscript set are generated. Then, the plurality of the image data files is combined into a single image data file. Then, the combined image data file is transmitted.
Alternatively, following method is used. A plurality of image data files to the same destination are consecutively transmitted in the same communication. Such communication with a plurality of image data files is so called as a “multiple file transmission function”. By using this method, a plurality of image data files obtained by a lot of plural reading operations can be consecutively sent to the same destination. In this way, a large amount of transmission manuscripts can be sent to the same destination.
However, in the conventional apparatus mentioned above, difficulties may occur in operations when many double-sided manuscripts with two recording sides are transmitted.